PANTOMIME
by Sharpey-00
Summary: Muchas veces nuestro cuerpo y corazon muestran lo que no decimos con palabras. FuuxJin un poco de FuuxMugen y Mugenxoc
1. El inicio

**Es mi primer fanfic de samurai champloo, pero tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno. Tiene un poco de mugenxfuu , pero creo que abra mas fuuxjin. Jajajaja ya veré xD.**

Mugen, Jin y Fuu caminaban por un bosque desde hace horas, idea de la muchacha quien aseguraba que era un atajo para llegar a la ciudad mas cercana. Fuu caminaba algo nerviosa mirando hacia todos lo lados tratando de encontrar alguna señal de un camino o almenos de un poco de civilización, detrás de ella Jin caminaba con su usual inexpresión en su rostro y detrás de el…..de hecho…..muuuuy detrás de el, Mugen los seguía arrastrando los pies con una cara de flojera.

Fuu se detuvo mordiéndose las uñas y mirando de derecha a izquierda, repitiendo los movimientos una y otra vez.

- Que sucede?..-le pregunto Jin poniéndose a su lado-

- Eh…no, nada -

- Oye tu….no te abras perdido, verdad mocosa?...-le pregunto mugen a su compañera de viaje cuando llego a donde se encontraban-

-Claro que no!!!!

- Pues mas te vale que nos saques de aquí pronto!!!!!...empiezo a tener hambre ¬.¬

- um….-musito Jin simplemente como lo solía hacer muchas veces-

- Pues por que mejor no nos sacas tu de aquí Mugen!?

- Por que tu fuiste la que nos metió en este maldito bosque!!!

- ….- Jin simplemente se limito a escucharlos-

-Pues almenos deberías de cooperar en algo!!!

- Ya es suficiente con ayudarte a buscar al oloroso ese!!!!

Fuu gritaba con todos sus fuerzas mientras tenia las manos en su cintura, y Mugen parecía que perdería el control en cualquier momento y la cortaría por la mitad con su espada.

- Guarden silencio….-les dijo al mirar como unos arbustos se movían sospechosamente-

Los otros dos lo miraron unos segundos, fuu iba a empezar a gritarle cosas al moreno otra vez, pero este tomo su espada y dejo de prestarle atención. Los arbustos se movieron agitados, pensaron que podría ser algún animal, o alguna banda de ladrones que rondaban por los alrededores. Pero no era ninguna de las dos…

Mugen Pov's

La anoréxica se quedo callada, parece que se había asustado al escuchar los ruidos alrededor de nosotros. Jin ya tenia una de sus katanas en sus manos y yo sostenía la mía sobre la espalda.

De repente se escucharon mas ruidos y cuando pensamos que nos atacarían salio una mujer caminando de entre la maleza. Yo me le quede mirando, tenia una ropa muy extraña, esa que llevan se llamaban?, umm ninjas?, creo que si, bah! Para lo que me importa. Estoy mas interesando mirando otras cosas de ella como para fijarme en su ropa. Aunque no aparentaba mas de 19 años era muy…..sexy.

-Oye…-le dije al cuatro ojos- esta muy bien verdad?...-le dije sonriendo de lado mientras la miraba una vez mas de arriba abajo-

- um…-dijo simplemente-

- Enserio no eres rarito?...-le pregunte mirándolo de forma rara-

- Oye…quien eres?..-pregunto Fuu mirándola con desconfianza-

-….katzuha Nataku….-dijo simplemente-

-Y que haces aquí?...-le pregunto algo molesta al mirar que la mujer se acercaba al cara de pescado 'ja lo sabia. Le gusta el cuatro ojos este-

-Soy una ninja…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Aja! Sabia que era uno de esos ninjas o como se llamen. Esperen esto se esta poniendo bueno, la mujer se a acercado a Jin y fuu acaba de inflar los cachetes ajajajaja debe de estar muerta de celos, esperen que es lo que le esta haciendo al cuatro ojos?.

Autora's Pov´

La joven se había acercado a Jin clavando sus ojos azules en los negros de el.

- Eres un samurai verdad?..-dijo mirando sus prendas- Veamos que tienes aquí…-dijo metiendo una de sus manos en el haori de Jin-

- HEY!!!!! –se escucho el fuerte grito de Fuu-

La jovencita encontró una pequeña bolsa con monedas , la saco de lugar y la apretó fuertemente con una mano.

-Gracias …-dijo con una sonrisa antes de correr sobre los árboles-

Jin se quedo quieto, fuu aun tenia la cara llena de coraje y Mugen miraba a su compañero con la boca abierta.

-Idiota ve por nuestro dinero!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin se quedo quieto como si lo hubieran petrificado, escuchando simplemente los reclamos y uno que otro insulto de parte de la muchacha a la que le había prometido encontrar al samurai que olía a girasoles.

-Maldita sea…-exclamo el oji gris antes de ir corriendo tras quien se había llevado lo que pensaba gastar en algo de comida-

Mugen corrió por un tiempo escuchando el movimiento brusco de las copas de los árboles al ser pisoteados, se detuvo cuando llego a la orilla de un rió el cual así que perdiera un poco la concentración que tenia en su oído.

- Veamos…..en donde estarás….-dijo mirando de reojo a los lados-

Katsuha se encontraba en la copa de un árbol muy cercano al rió, esperando que el ruido de la corriente apaciguara cualquier sonido que ella pudiera omitir.

- Ahí!! …-lanzando su espada a la rama-

La rama en la que se encontraba la ninja se rompió haciendo que esta cayera al rió. La corriente la arrastro hasta que se golpeo con una roca de la cual se agarro.

-Dame el maldito dinero ladrona!!! ..-le grito desde la orilla-

- No gracias…

Katsuha trato de nadar a la orilla, pero cuando lo logro mugen le puso su espada en el cuello .

- Hm..Lo siento..creo que no te queda de otra..-le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Uff..-suspiro antes de dejarse caer pesadamente-

* * *

Fuu se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda a Jin, mientras su cara mostraba una indignación terrible. El samurai estaba sentado bajo un árbol un poco alejado de ella, jamás pensó que una muchacha como aquella le puedira quitar algo tan fácil.

Tiempo después Mugen llego sonriendo con una brazo en alto sosteniendo el pequeño bolsillo. Detrás de el, katsuha lo seguía totalmente empapada y con el cabello escurriéndole sobre la cara.

-Bien…aquí esta…-dijo mostrando la bolsa- creo que será mejor que lo cuides tu mocosa..-le dijo a fuu- Jin puede desconcentrarse y perderlo..-dijo sonriendo-

El samurai cerro los ojos con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Ese dinero no les servirá de nada si no logran salir de aquí..-dijo de manera astuta la ninja con una mano en la cintura –

- Pero TU nos mostraras la salida –dijo triunfante mugen-

- Y que te hace pensar que haría eso?

- Lo haces o te mato aquí como lo debería de haber hecho cuando te tire al rió…

- Mugen la tiraste al rió?! –le pregunto su compañera en tono de reproche-

- Oye primero estabas molestando que querías el dinero!

- Si pero ---!!!

- Shhh!..-los callo algo fastidiado con la idea de que sus compañeros comenzaran otra pelea- nos mostraras la salida…y nos acompañaras en nuestro viaje hasta que con eso pagues el dinero que tomaste…

- Que?!!!! –exclamaron mugen y fuu al mismo tiempo ,pero por diferentes razones-

- Tenias dinero?! Pues en donde lo guardaste?..-le pregunto escrutándola con la mirada-

- Idiota no lo guarde en ninguna parte , lo tenia en la mano y lo perdí en el rió…

-Pero no nos tiene que acompañar Jin, que trabaje y nos de el dinero…-dijo haciendo un puchero-

- Quieres encontrar al samurai de los girasoles no?

- Si..pero…

- Ella es una ninja sabe como conseguir información, nos será de ayuda….

- Y quien dijo que yo…

- Nos acompañaras….-le dijo de manera fría-

- Emm…si, si…claro…-le contesto algo asustada-

-Oye pero no te bayas a desconcentrar mas eh cuatro ojos…

Jin quien había comenzado a caminar se sonrojo un poco, mugen sonrió de lado al ver que la joven los acompañaría, y Fuu….fuu estaba molesta con la presencia de la joven, no le agradaba mucho como se había acercado a Jin, y no le gustaba la forma en la que Mugen la miraba.

Continuara….

**Ese es el primer capitulo espero que le guste dejen reviews, por alguna sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo por lo que sea. … Lo continuare cuando haya algún review…espero que suceda algún día** .


	2. La salida del bosque

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que son como mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**Cap.2. La salida del Bosque.**

El grupo de ahora cuatro jóvenes caminaba por el bosque, katsuha iba al frente seguida por Fuu que no dejaba de mirarla de manera sospechosa, Jin caminaba con su usual porte y Mugen comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-**Oye**- Le dijo a su nueva compañera- **Cuando demonios piensas sacarnos de aquí?..-**le dijo con cara de 'oh me sacas ahorita o te mato'-

-**Mañana**- le contesto simplemente-

**-¿QUE?!- **

-**Hey, yo no tengo la culpa de que se hayan desviado tanto del camino que tenían que seguir**-

Jin y Mugen miraron a Fuu ,quien se limito a rascarse una mejilla con su dedo mientras se reía con voz nerviosa.

-**Todo es tu culpa tonta**!- Le espeto Mugen a Fuu como si lo acabaran de condenar a muerte-

-**Mi culpa?!** – le respondió indignada- **Tu eres el que se quejaba de que el otro camino era muy largo!**

Jin negó con la cabeza y soltó un –**no lo puedo creer**- al mirar a ese par discutir otra vez. Se sentó al pie de un árbol y katsuha lo imito sentándose a un lado de el. Cuando mugen y fuu voltearon esos dos ya habían prendido una fogata.

Mugen se limito a ignorar a Fuu y se sentó a un lado del samurai. Fuu cruzo los brazos y se sentó con cara de pocos amigos entre el y Katsuha.

-**Cuantos años tienes?**-le pregunto a la ninja-

-**17**- le contesto mirando el fuego, esperando que este secara su ropa que aun se encontraba húmeda después del incidente de la mañana-

-**17?!**- **Pues que les dan de comer**?-le susurro a Jin en el oído-

-**umm**-

-**Ella tiene 17 y tu 15 , deberías de estar mas desarrolladita no crees?, pareces una tabla**- le dijo a la joven del kimono rosa-

.**IDIOTA!**- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza-

**Óyeme que te pasa?! Te volviste más loca!!?**

Los guardaron silencio cuando escucharon que algo caía haciendo crujir las ramas. Voltearon a ver a Jin quien tenia unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre su rostro, haciendo más notorio su nerviosismo.

Katsuha se había quedado dormida y se había caído de lado quedando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Jin. Quien se encontraba inexpresivo sin saber que hacer.

-**Es obvio que esta fingiendo**- dijo fuu mirando a su guía con reproche-

-**nee.deve de ser por el golpe que se dio con esa roca**- dijo Mugen como si nada mientras se rascaba la barbilla –

-**Como que se pego con una roca?**- le cuestiono fuu con un tick en el ojo-

-**Pues veras, cuando rompí la rama en la que ella estaba, callo al rió y la corriente la arrastro hasta que choco con una roca**- dijo con la misma expresión mientras recordaba lo que había pasado-

-**Con razón ya se me hacia raro que no te hubiera golpeado**-intervino Jin- Debe de tener alguna herida-

-**Pues cuando lleguemos a esa ciudad, si es que algún día logramos salir de este lugar**-dijo con pesimismo- **la llevamos con un doctor y ya.**

**Pero puede que tenga algo grave**- dijo fuu mirándola-

Katzuha se movió un poco mas, acomodando mejor su cabeza en la 'almohada' que estaba debajo de ella. Una gota de sudor recorrió el acalorado rostro de Jin.

-**Sabes, creo que seria mejor revisarla ahorita, si sigue removiéndose así puede que pase** algo grave- dijo fuu con una vena saltándole de la frente-

Jin recostó a la muchacha en el piso lleno de hojas que caían de los árboles, Fuu se acercó a la ninja y le indico a Mugen que le ayudara.

-**Mugen detenle la cabeza**-

-**Oye pero eso que no lo estaba haciendo el?**- dijo señalando a Jin con la cabeza-

-**Haz lo que te digo** –le dijo apretando los dientes al hablar-

-**ohhhh estas celosa eh**- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa picara-

-**Cállate**- le contesto volteando la cara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Mugen hizo lo que su compañera le indico renegando en voz baja. Mientras tanto Jin suspiro aliviado de haberse desecho de la situación en la que se encontraba hace unos momentos.

**Listo, no tiene nada** – comento la joven de ojos cafés antes de ponerse de pie.

**Oye y que se supone que yo haga** – le pregunto Mugen-

**-No lose, déjala ahí** – respondió Fuu regresando a su lugar a un lado de la fogata-

El moreno miro a la muchacha a la que 'sostenía' , Katsuha comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los grises de Mugen. Mugen parpadeo un par de veces y la joven hizo lo mismo.

-**…….**-

-**……**.-

**QUE HACES IMBECIL!!!** – grito la ninja parandose antes de darle un golpe a Mugen en su estomago con una de sus piernas-

-**maldita…perra…-**dijo el joven del cabello afro con la voz entrecortada por el golpe que no pudo detener-

-**Que es lo que intentabas?!**

-**Que?!** –grito con indignación- **Solo te ayudaba grandisima malagradecida!!!**

**Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda!!**-

**Pues si algún día la pides no te la daré!!!**-

Jin y Fuu los miraban desde sus lugares con la boca abierta, prácticamente todo eso había ocurrido de la nada. Pronto se empezó a mirar la luz infiltrada por las copas de los árboles producto de que empezaba a amanecer.

-**Oigan ya es de día** – dijo el joven de cabellos largos apagando la fogata con tierra-

-**Hm ….**-musito katsuha pasando a un lado de Mugen –** Imbecil**

-**Idiota**-

Delante iba katsuha con los brazos cruzados, le seguía mugen y luego Jin y fuu quien se había quedado a ayudar al samurai a apagar el fuego.

**Sucede algo?** – le pregunto jin a su compañera al mirarla sonreír-

**No nada** – Le contesto con una sonrisa-

Ahora no se tenia que preocupar por Mugen y la ninja, después de eso, y con el carácter que se cargaba Mugen y con el que seguramente tenia Katsuha era muy improbable que esos dos se llevaran bien.

Fuu los miro . Katsuha y Mugen se mandaban miradas de odio. Ese iba a ser un buen día , y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

Continuara…..

…………………………………………………………

Ahí tienen la segunda continuación, andaba algo inspirada por eso la subí tan rápido x) .

**Lo: **Muchas gracias por eso que me dijiste. Esta vez puse los diálogos en negritas para que se les hiciera más fácil leer. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y sigas dejando reviews para poder ir mejorando al escribir.

**David: **Que bueno que te pasaste por aquí!!! Gracias por leer el fic!!, enserio de verdad muchas gracias por tomarte algo de tu tiempo.

**Mery: **Es cierto no hay muchos fanfics de esta serie, es rao por que tiene muchas cosas de las que puedes sacar ideas. Que bueno que te guste como va la historia, y espero que te haya gustado también esta continuación. Espero que me sigas apoyando . n.n

Bueno pues espero pronto pode inspirarme, esta parte la comencé a escribir cuando leí los reviews así que ya saben, dejen mas para que la historia continué mas pronto xD.


	3. Hospedaje

**Cap.3. Hospedaje. **

Pronto la maleza y la vegetación se fue hacienda mas escasa a medida que avanzaban por el bosque, y un exquisito olor a comida les llego a la nariz. Por fin habían logrado salir del lugar.

**Ahí esta, les dije que los sacaría del bosque** – dijo katsuha con los brazos cruzados-

**Baya…no eres tan inútil como parece.-** le dijo mugen pasando a un lado de ella-

La muchacha ya estaba tomando aire para comenzar a gritarle al oji gris, pero Jin la interrumpió.

**¿Qué pueblo es este?-**

**No lose, pero si siguen ese camino es probable que lleguen a la ciudad mas próxima-** Le contesto katsuha mirando con enojo a mugen quien la miraba con una sonrisa burlona-

-**¿Crees que encontremos hospedaje por aquí Jin?...-** le pregunto Fuu al samurai, mientras lo miraba con cara de cansancio-

**umm, no lose no tenemos tanto dinero-** le contesto el joven de las gafas.

**-Yo conozco un lugar..-**dijo katsuha**- síganme..**

Los cuatro caminaron por las calles del pueblo, aunque no era tan grande como una ciudad si había bastante gente viviendo en el. Llegaron a na zona en la que había casas y establecimientos un poco más lujosos que los demás, Fuu comenzó a dudar.´

-Oye Jin…-dijo frotándose las manos y mirando a los lados nerviosamente- **¿Y si es una** **trampa y nos lleva a uno de esos lugares de torturas ninja?**

**Eso no existe…-**le contesto tranquilo el samurai-

-¡**Claro que si!...puede que ella quiera vengarse de nosotros**..-dijo la jovencita del kimono rosa-

Mientras tanto Mugen seguía muy de cerca a la ninja.

**-Oye….- **musito el moreno**- ¿A donde nos llevas ahora?**

-**Solo cállate y sígueme….-**contesto enfadada Katsuha-

-**tss, pero que carácter….-** le contesto Mugen-

Llegaron a una gran residencia , la cual contenía un camino empedrado que llevaba a la puerta en medio de un jardín con árboles de sakura.

-**Es aquí…-** dijo Katsuha entrando-

Mugen, Fuu y Jin . Se quedaron parados en la entrada mirándose confundidos.

-**Te dije que era una trampa**- Le dijo Fuu a Jin-

- **Para mi que es una casa en la que venden tiempos compartidos y ella da sus servicios**- dijo Mugen – **Seguro que trabaja aquí..**

**-Tu siempre con tus perversiones Mugen-** Le recalco fuu en un tono molesto-

**Entremos ..-** dijo Jin comenzando a Caminar

**Pero Jin….-** le dijo la joven de ojos cafés-

**¿De que te quejas?, además de seguro tu noviecito te protegerá si pasa algo.**.-le dijo Mugen con las manos en la nuca-

**¡¡El no es mi noviecito!!** .- Le grito sonrojada la muchacha-

**¿Pero te gustaría verdad? …**- le pregunto Mugen con una sonrisa picara para hacerla enojar mas-

Fuu iba a contestarle pero mejor le volteo la cara indignada y se cruzo de brazos.

**¡Tenko!** – grito katsuha en la puerta-

Después de unos momentos un hombre entre los 40 años apareció en la puerta con cara gentil-

**Katsuha…¿pero que haces aquí.?-** le pregunto en el mismo tono que utilizaría un abuelo con alguno de sus nietos mas queridos-

**Es una larga historia…-**dijo bajando la cabeza y los hombros derrotada, mientras una gotita le aparecía en la cabeza- **Necesito cuatro habitaciones……….por favor!** –le suplico al mirar que el hombre no iba a ceder-

Jin, Fuu y Mugen llegaron en donde la ninja 'negociaba' con el hombre.

**¿ estas con ellos?** – La cuestiono el hombre mirando a los recién llegados-

**emm….si….-**le contesto la joven-

**Katsuha, sabes muy bien que no puedes…..-**

-**shhh….**-hizo un gesto tratando de callarlo- **lose pero………….por favor préstame las habitaciones solo por hoy!!! ..**-le dijo regresando al tema-

**Lo siento Katsuha pero me temo que solo puedo darte una…-**le respondió tenko-

**si, si si, esta bien…-**le dijo la ninja con una sonrisa-

Katsuha entro como si ya conociera el lugar, y les hizo una señal a los otros para que pasaran. El interior era tan lujoso como lo parecía en el exterior, y si no era lujoso almenos todo se encontraba en unas muy buenas condiciones.

-**Pasen….**- dijo la ninja corriendo una de las puertas –

Era una habitación espaciosa en la que seguramente se la podrían arreglar los cuatro, al fondo había otra gran puerta corrediza que llevaba a un pequeño jardín.

-**Jin..¿En que momento llegan los ninjas terroristas?**- Le susurro Fuu a su compañero-

**Fuu…ya te dije que no hay nada de eso.-**

Los tres entraron acomodándose de inmediato en el acogedor lugar, y después de unos momentos la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a tenko con comida. Mugen, Fuu y Jin devoraron todo lo que había en los platos casi al instante, mientras tanto Katsuha los miraba con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado algo.

**Y tu….pogque..songuies de esa fogma?** – Le pregunto Mugen a la ninja con la boca llena-

**Hm., con esto pago mi deuda. Mañana ustedes se van , y todos felices** – Le contesto katsuha-

-**Oye pero….!!**– le dijo Fuu con molesta-

**Este hospedaje es de los mejores que hay aquí, además de que se comieron todo!, **- le contesto apuntándole a los platos vacíos-** Con esto ya les pague todo el dinero .**

-……..-

-………-

-………-

Todos Guardaron silencio.

**¿Por que te escondes?** – le pregunto jin a Katsuha tranquilamente-

-**¿Qué? Yo no me escondo de nada…-´**

**¿Entonces por que nos robaste?. Los ninjas andan solos cuando se les manda a alguna misión, traen todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, y si no es así…están acompañados. **

**Pues….lo que pasa…es que….-** le contesto Katsuha nerviosamente-

**Ah! Ja! Ja! **– dijo Mugen - **Con que portándote mal eh…**.- le dijo Mugen en un tono extraño-

**No! Bueno….es….que…**.- la ninja ya no sabia como contestarles-

- **Pero si te escondes** – intervino Fuu- ¿**No seria mejor que nos acompañaras?**

**¿Qué?** – Dijo mugen - **¿ Quieres que tu rival siga aquí con nosotros?**

**-¡ Ella no es mi rival!** – Le contesto Fuu inflando los cachetes-

**Ahhhh, estas muy segura de ti misma eh …-** le contesto el moreno-

**¡Cállate Mugen! **– Le dijo Fuu-

**La anoréxica tiene razón** – dijo Mugen ignorando el ultimo comentario de Fuu- **Además eres una mocosa y apenas y puedes cuidarte sola…-**le dijo a katsuha-

**Oye! Yo no soy ninguna….!** – le ladro la ninja-

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Tenko nuevamente, quien esta vez llevaba una botella de sake y cuatro pequeños platos para que lo tomaran.

**Como se escuchan sus risas hasta afuera, imagine que estaban muy felices y les traje un poco de sake** – dijo tenko con una pequeña y amable sonrisa-

A los cuatros jóvenes les salio una gotita por la cabeza producto del comentario del hombre. Y dejando los gritos de lado decidieron sentarse a tomar lo que les habían llevado.

**Si! Sake!..-** exclamo emocionada Fuu-

**¿Y tú que? Ni siquiera sabes tomar..-** Le dijo Mugen sirviéndose algo de la embriagante bebida-

**Claro que si!** – le contesto Fuu-

Las mujeres no saben tomar- continuo mugen-

**¡ ¿ Que?!** – esta vez fue katsuha quien protesto-

**Hm, hasta el cuatro ojos toma mejor que ustedes!** – finalizo el moreno-

Jin, Fuu y Katsuha miraban a Mugen como si les hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos. Los tres se sirvieron y bebieron su porción de un solo trago. Luego mugen los imito y así siguieron por largo tiempo. Esa iba a ser una noche algo peculiar…

Continuara…

El siguiente capitulo es de la noche que pasaran estos cuatro. XD-

**Mery :** ohh muchas gracias! ;--;. Y pues jin se puso nervioso por las dos cosas xD, el casi no esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones como Mugen (¬¬). Y fuu pues es muy obvio que esta celosa xD.

**Anna:** Gracias por tu review, yo espero que la gente publique mas fic de Samurai chmaploo aparte de los que ya hay! oOo. Te callo mal Katsuha? xD, jajjaja xD.

**Lo :** Oh muchas gracias por dejar respuesta otra vez, sus reviews son como sabiduría para absorber. Esos dos que has dejado me han ayudado mucho.

**SoumaSakura-chan :** Siii, va a haber mucho de lo que tú mencionas en los capítulos que siguen! . Espero que esta vez se te haya hecho más fácil entender los diálogos. Y claro, a mi me inspiran todos y cada uno de los reviews que dejan!.


	4. Una Noche Peculiar

**Cap.4. Una noche Peculiar.**

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, y aun seguían dando uno que otro trago a lo que quedaba de la gran botella de sake.

**Te dije que sabia tomar** – le dijo Fuu a Mugen-

**Ja!, te aseguro que en media hora no podrás ni moverte**- Se mofo el –

Mientras tanto, Jin y Katsuha no estaban 'tan' mal. Jin aun tenía su porte recto y solamente de vez en cuando fruncía las cejas o los labios producto de un extraño mareo y katsuha se llevaba las manos a su cabeza por la misma razón.

**maldita sea…necesito aire**- dijo la ninja poniéndose de pie y caminando a duras penas-

Katsuha camino hasta la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón, la abrió y la cerro otra vez cuando estuvo afuera.

**Oye…**-le dijo mugen a Fuu**- ¿Por que le dijiste a tu rival que se quedara con nosotros?**

Fuu's Pov.

Mugen otra vez con sus preguntas estupidas. Eh llegado a pensar que el tiempo que esta callado lo usa para pensar que pregunta va a hacer para molestarme. Ugh!!! Es tan molesto!. Mi rival, ja! Por favor!. Ella no es mi rival ni siquiera ah mostrado interés por Jin……Aunque, nose por que pero, eso me parece bien. Jin es muy caballeroso, además de que es muy fuerte y apuesto. Aunque es delgado, todo su cuerpo esta marcado por los músculos. ¿Me pregunto como se vera sin su haori?.Ahhhh!! ¿Pero que tonterías estoy pensando?.

**Ella no es mi rival** – le conteste al idiota- **además, nosotros podemos necesitar de ella como ella de nosotros-**

**Hm. Como sea**. – me contesto sin darle mucha importancia-

Mugen se ah puesto de pie. ¿Y ahora que va a hacer?. De seguro no se puede controlar borracho y va a hacer una tontería mas grande que las que hace cuando esta sobrio.

Hm. No hizo nada, solo fue hacia el balcón que da al jardín . ¿Por qué todos se van a ese lugar?. Con todo el frió que esta haciendo. Y aquella muchacha con esa ropa. Ahora que lo pienso, se me hace raro que Mugen no se haya interesado en ella. Por que de ser así lo mas seguro es que el ya hubiera………….AHHHHH!!!! ¿Qué perversiones estoy pensando?!!.

Fin Fuu's Pov.

**Creo que será bueno que ella nos acompañe no lo crees jin?-**

**Si supongo-**

-**Además…**-continuo Fuu- **Quizás así encontramos mas rápido al samurai que huele a girasoles y Mugen y tu podrán irse mas pronto –** le contesto con una sonrisa aunque su voz era triste-

**Aun así, creo que aun falta mucho para eso**.

Fuu sonrió un poco.

**Jin….,¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

**Supongo **– le contesto con algo de curiosidad al saber que le pediría la muchachita-

**Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad más próxima , ¿ me puedes llevar a aun campo de flores? –** le pregunto con una sonrisa pero aun así con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

**- Esta bien **– le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. De hecho era una muy pequeña la cual era apenas perceptible. Pero fuu lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba sonriendo-

Fuu se froto las manos tratando de calentarse un poco más. Puesto que la pequeña vela que había en la habitación no era suficiente para dar calor.

**No puedo creer que sigan ahí afuera** - dijo mientras continuaba tratando de darse un poco de calor- **Apenas y puedo mantenerme despierta…no debí de tomar tanto…**

-**Fuu…**-la llamo Jin - **¿ Tienes frió?-**

**-Nee, puedo soportarlo , lo que pasa es que…..**

La muchacha no pudo terminar la frase. Jin la había atraído hacia el rodeándola con uno de sus fuertes brazos , haciendo que ella recargara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

**Jin** – Lo llamo mas que sonrojada -

**Si tienes frió, puede que te resfríes. Y no me gustaría que pasara eso-** le dijo el samurai con voz tranquila-

Fuu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Desde esas ultimas palabras que había pronunciado su compañero no le había podido quitar la vista de sus labios, hasta el punto de llegara a pensar como se sentirían junto a los de ella. Todo era demasiado irreal, quizás era en parte gracias a todo el alcohol que ingirieron esa noche. De ser así, esperaba que pronto volvieran a beber sake de esa forma.

**Descansa….tomaste mucho esta noche-** Le dijo Jin-

**Jin…..gracias-** le respondió la jovencita antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida-

El samurai solo recargo su cabeza con la de ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos delicadamente. Jin agradeció mentalmente ese momento en el que ellos dos se quedaron a solas, solo ellos, sin nadie que pudiera quebrar ese momento. Y el también se quedo dormido, oliendo el perfume que emanaba de los cabellos de Fuu.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO EN EL VALCON

Katsuha se quitaba apresuradamente la parte de arriba de su uniforme quedando solamente con una diminuta y entallada blusa.

**Maldita sea, tengo calor** – dijo sentándose- no debí de tomar tanto.

La ninja era de seas personas en las que el alcohol se les subía rápidamente, en pocas palabras, no sabia beber muy bien que digamos.

Mientras katsuha trataba de que el aire la refrescara un poco la puerta se abrió lentamente sin que ella lo notara y Mugen paso por ella.

Mugen's Pov.

Ahí esta la mocosa esa , hm. Se supone que es una ninja y ni siqueira se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. El alcohol se le debe de haber subido , jajajja que tonta. Seguramente por eso se quito su…………….Hasta ahorita que me fijo bien en que se quito ese haori que lleva encima , solo trae una blusa muy pequeña...demasiado pequeña de hecho. Seguro que si no estuviera dándome la espalda podría ver sus……

Fin Mugen's Pov.

-**Oye. ¿Qué haces aquí?** – le pregunto muguen a su ahora nueva compañera-

-**ahh! Mugen! Me asustaste!** – le dijo volteando a verlo-

**Hm. Deseguro estas tan ebria que ya ni coordinas tus sentidos-** le dijo el muchacho de forma seria pero todavía se podía apreciar un poco de burla en su tono de voz-

**Claro que no! **– le contesto katsuha- **simplemente necesitaba algo de aire fresco, eso es todo. **– le dijo tratando de converserce a si misma-

**Aja **– le contesto mugen no muy convencido- **Oye….¿y por que estas vestida así?**

Mugen no pudo evitar el mirarla de arriba abajo, sus caderas, sus pechos , y uno que otro cabello pegándose a su leve mojada cara gracias al sudor., cuando miraba a mujeres en esas condiciones , era con las que se acostaba . Aunque ellas estaban con un color rojizo en sus mejillas y transpirando por una razón muy diferente…..

**Tengo calor eso es todo** – dijo dándole la espalda otra vez , ya que sabia que su comentario había sido demasiado absurdo tomando en cuenta de que en esa época hacia mucho frió por las noches-

Mugen sonrió de lado y se acerco silenciosamente a ella. Se hinco justo detrás de la ninja y recargo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de katsuha.

**Sabes……creo que yo también tengo calor**- le dijo lentamente al oído-

-**………….- **katsuha se encontraba como si nada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba-

-**¿Pero que es lo que haces?-** le dijo retrocediendo pero sin ponerse de pie-

**hm….nada-** le contesto Mugen encogiéndose de hombros- **¿ Acaso pensabas que iba a hacer algo? …-** le pregunto sonriendo mientras lebantaba una ceja-

-**Por supuesto que no! –**

Mugen se acerco a ella una vez mas quedando justamente enfrente, le tomo la cara con una mano y la miro a los ojos.

**Eres una mocosa………Yo NO me fijo en mocosas como tu – **

Mugen tenia apretando muy fuerte el rostro de katsuha tanto que ella no lo podía mover y solamente miraba al oji gris con enojo. El moreno se dio cuenta de que había excedido su fuerza , y que cierta bebida embriagante que había tomado como si fuera agua tenia algo que ver. Jin, Fuu, Katsuha y el estaban pasados de tragos, aunque quisieran ocultarlo por simple orgullo sus acciones los delataban.

Mugen la soltó y se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar con la intención de alejarse de ella. Pero la muchacha estaba demasiado enojada como para controlar sus impulsos, así que rápidamente se puso e pie y se abalanzo contra Mugen.

**¿ Oye que te pasa loca?!** – le grito el joven deteniéndole los brazos-

**Eres un imbecil!** – le ladro katsuha con los ojos brillándole por una humedad-

Siguieron forcejeando hasta que bajaron los cuatro pequeños escalones que llevaban al jardín. Mugen trataba de defender a katsuha mas de ella que de el. Pero la muy ilusa no se quedaba quieta , tuvo que estamparla contra un árbol para que ella dejara de forcejear.

Al parecer el golpe le dolió, puesto que ella se dejo caer hasta el suelo y luego se abrazo a si misma.

**Oye no seas dramática. No te pudo doler tanto-**

A Mugen le dio curiosidad lo que le pasaba a la ninja, puesto que era curiosidad y no arrepentimiento lo que sentía. Se acerco a ella pero katsuha saco una de sus estrellas con intención de defenderse. Mugen se la quito como si fuera un juguete , y se quedo sentado arriba de ella a horcajadas.

Sabia bien que el ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, apenas y podía coordinar lo que hacia, y sabia que katsuha estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones que el, pero lo que paso de verdad lo sorprendió. Katsuha se hinco y lo abrazo llorando sobre su pecho. Quizás le hubiera dicho algo como 'eres de las que se ponen sentimentales cuando beben'. Pero no le dijo nada.

-**mugen **– sollozo katsuha-

Y eso fue lo único que necesito para que su inestable mente terminara de derrumbarse. La abrazo por la cintura. Y de verdad le gusto el poder sentir el peso de ella sobre el y el poder tocar la piel desnuda de su cintura.

Continuara.

Bueno pues quise hacer algo diferente esta vez, casi siempre en un fic cuando los personajes se emborrachan hacen locura y media. Pero esta vez quise que hicieran algo que no harían normalmente.

**Kalid**: Bueno pues creo que esta vez mugen si estuvo un poco mas serio , y también ya hubo un poco de FuuxJin.

**Anita-asakura: **hola!, pues muchas gracias por leer los tres capítulos ;-;.

**Lo: **Pues eso de la 'rival' de Fuu quedo un poco mas claro en esta continuación. Además fuu es celosa pero no me la imagino teniendo enemigos y esas cosas .

**Mery: **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu review tan largo!!. Pues creo que este capitulo jin ya mostró algo mas , poco a poco Irán pasando cosas a lo largo de las continuaciones. Y mugen, pues mugen es mugen es parte de el , el ser así. xD

**Anna:** jajaja ahora si ya te callo bien? . ustedes no se preocupen, ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Bueno pues sugerencias de la historia, comentarios , reclamos, lo que quieran son Bienvenidos .


	5. De Flores y Besos

**Cap. 5. De flores y besos.**

Comenzaba a amanecer y se sentía una suave brisa matutina acompañada de los primeros rayos de sol del día.

Fuu y Jin aun dormían dentro de la habitación, pero la luz proveniente de la delgada puerta los hizo despertar lentamente. La muchacha aun tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho firme del samurai y Jin tenia recargada la suya en la cabeza de Fuu.

Jin fue el primero en acomodarse de la posición en la que se encontraba, la muchacha al sentir el movimiento del pecho de el despertó lentamente mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose con unos ojos negros.

**-…………..-**

**-…………-**

-**Buenos días Fuu…-** Le dijo cordialmente el samurai –

La jovencita se le quedo viendo aun sin entender muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba. Y parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el pecho de su compañero.

**¡Jin!** – exclamo poniéndose derecha de inmediato como si la hubieran jalado con hilos-

La cara de Fuu se miraba tan roja que parecía que hubiera caminado bajo el sol todo el día. La muchacha jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos negándose a ver a Jin a la cara.

**¿Qué sucede?** – Le contesto con el tono mas tranquilo de todo el mundo-

Fuu's Pov.

Levante la cara al escuchar la forma en la que Jin me contesto, pero al mirarlo a los ojos me avergoncé otra vez y mire hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?, digo amenos que este acostumbrado que las mujeres se duerman sobre su pecho…no, Jin no es así. Quizás simplemente esta siendo cortes conmigo.

**Este….yo…..discúlpame…-**le dije torpemente sin mirarlo la cara-

No escucho ningún reproche de parte de el pero tampoco ningunas palabras de aliento….bueno no es que las esperara pero……

**-¿Y Mugen?** – Pregunta el samurai mientras mira por toda la habitación-

Por fin levanto mi cara, la cual todavía siento algo acalorada. Es cierto, Mugen no esta aquí. Entre lo poco que puedo recordar de ayer en la noches, es que el salio al jardín. Hey esperen un momento….tampoco esta Katsuha aquí. Acaso ellos……….nee, no creo que….pero bebieron mucho, y los salieron al jardín en la noche………….y ya es de mañana y todavía no están aquí…………………oh cielos.

**- Jin…..-**le hable mientras me ponía de pie – **creo que Mugen y Katzuha….**

**-¿Umm?** – me respondió simplemente con eso, es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo que paso con esos dos?, por Dios ,el es un Samurai muy inteligente debería de darse cuenta de que ellos…..

**Pues es obvio ¿no?...**-le dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco de solo pensarlo, y parece que el por fin se dio cuenta de a que me refería por que abrió la boca como si le hubieran dicho la cosa mas sorprendente de su vida.

**Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos**- Jin frunció el entrecejo mientras se ponía de pie. Parece que esta enojado, pero ¿Por qué?, digo, no tiene por que enojarse….aunque tengo que aceptar que yo también estoy algo molesta.

Me acerque hacia la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín. Pero me quede quieta antes de abrirla, es que de verdad no me quiero encontrar con ninguna situación comprometedora. Hay mugen…….

Jin se puso a un lado de mí y abrió la puerta lentamente. Yo cerré los ojos, es que de verdad…..no quería ver nada.

**-¿eh?-** escuche exclamar a jin por lo que abrí mis ojos lentamente-

Los dos parpadeamos varias veces, y yo me rasque una mejilla con mi dedo índice en un gesto algo nervioso. Creo que lo que encontramos no era lo que esperábamos. Bueno si encontramos a Katsuha y Mugen pero no en la situación que habíamos pensado…….Mugen dormía boca arriba respirando ruidosamente y mas o menos a un metro de distancia Katsuha dormía mas tranquilamente dándole la espalda. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Jin y mía.

Fin Fuu's Pov.

**emmm, ¿Crees que deberíamos de despertarlos?** – le pregunto fuu a Jin-

-**si-** Fue la simple respuesta del samurai-

Fuu se acerco a Mugen y se hinco a su lado moviéndolo levemente por el hombro.

.**Oye…..Mugen despierta, es hora de irnos** –

Pero el moreno solo se volteo dándole la espalda a Fuu. A la muchacha le salto una vena en su frente.

**Mugen despiértate ya!!!** – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al susodicho-

-**PERO** **QUE TE PASA LOCA ANOREXICA!!!!!!**! – grito Mugen despertándose casi al instante-

Fuu solo se paro y le dio la espalda como si el golpe que le había dado estuviera más que merecido. El oji gris la miraba desde el suelo mientras decía insultos entre dientes y se sobaba la cabeza.

Mientras tanto jin también había movido a Katsuha por el hombro. La muchacha despertó con los ojos soñolientos.

**Es hora de irnos** – le dijo jin dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Katzuha parecía más dormida que despierta, se llevo una mano a su cabeza rascándola un poco y luego miro a todos con su mirada adormilada. Luego sin decir nada, salio del jardín y entro en la habitación.

Fuu miro a Mugen una vez mas y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. Luego ella y Jin también entraron a la habitación, seguidos por un mugen con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Minutos después. Los cuatro compañeros de viaje estaban en la entrada del gran 'hotel' de hospedaje en el que sabían quedado. Tenko, el hombre que había aceptado prestarles la habitación, se encontraba con ellos.

**Muchas gracias por todo **– Le dijo la ninja con una sonrisa-

**De nada. Pero Katzuha….tengan cuidado-** le contesto el hombre-

**Perdón por las molestias Señor** – dijo educadamente Fuu-

**Oh no es ninguna molestia muchachita** – le contesto Tenko con una sonrisa-

**Bueno , tenemos que irnos** – Dijo Jin inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto, mugen simplemente hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano-

Jin, Mugen y Fuu comenzaron a caminar. Katzuha los miro un momento y luego regreso su mirada a Tenko.

………**..-**

**-Estere bien** – Le dijo la muchacha al mirar la cara de preocupación del hombre-

…………**Nataku……-**

La joven lo miro de forma acusadora por un momento al escuchar su nombre.

**.asegúrate de que no te sigan**-

**Ya me están siguiendo…-** le informo-

Eso no hizo más que aumentar la preocupación del hombre , pero katzuha simplemente tomo la tela de su blusa en la parte del cuello y la subió hasta cubrir su rostro.

- **No te preocupes …estaré bien………gracias por todo otra vez** – le dijo moviendo sus labios bajo la tela antes de correr a alcanzar a sus compañeros-

-**Oye…¿Qué es esa cosa?** – le pregunto Mugen a Katzuha cuando los alcanzo-

**Es una mascara ninja Mugen, es parte de su uniforme. Deberías de saberlo, es casi cultura general **– le contesto Jin de forma segura-

**Ja , pues a mi no me interesa eso de 'la cultura general'** –dijo imitando a Jin-

**Eso es mas que obvio**- le contesto el samurai-

**-Oigan** **chicos, no vayan a empezar a pelear otra vez** – dijo interviniendo Fuu-

**El niño bonito fue el que empezó **– dijo Mugen-

Fuu solamente suspiro cansada, si seguían caminando es probable que para la tarde ya estuvieran en la ciudad mas próxima. Y de pronto recordó algo de la noche anterior. Ella le había preguntado a Jin si la llevaba a ver un campo de flores cuando llegaran a la ciudad. Fuu volteo a ver al samurai quien tenía la misma expresión de siempre. Quizás lo había olvidado…..o quizás simplemente la noche anterior le había respondido que si para que ya se durmiera.

La muchacha trato de no pensar en eso, y prefirió seguir caminando en silencio aunque su mirada era algo triste.

Katsuha's Pov.

Bien. Debo de aceptar de que me duele un poco la cabeza, y caminar bajo este horrible sol como que no me ayuda mucho. Nose como Fuu no tiene calor con ese largo kimono. La volteo a ver y me doy cuenta de que va muy callada y además no aparta su mirada del piso.

-**Oye…..Fuu**- Creo que es la primera vez que le hablo –

**¿Hum?** – me contesta algo extrañada de que yo la este llamando-

**-¿Te pasa algo?** – Le pregunte con curiosidad, aunque quizás ella no se dio cuenta por que traigo la mascara puesta-

**Umm…..no , no es nada-** me dice mientras mira distraídamente a Mugen y Jin que caminan enfrente de nosotras-

**Ohh, ya veo** – le conteste dándome cuenta de lo que le pasaba-

Se muy bien que Fuu cuida de esos dos como si fueran lo más preciado para ella, después de todo, puede que de verdad lo sean. Creo que esa es la razón por la que no confiaba o no confía en mí. Los quiere tanto como una hermana pequeña a sus hermanos mayores. O quien sabe quizás siente algo más por alguno de esos dos…

Fin Katzuja's Pov.

El grupo siguió caminando toda la mañana y solo se detenían para descansar un poco y luego continuaban con su camino. Esperaban llegar pronto a la ciudad, puesto que ya empezaban a dudar de la cercanía de esta. Era probable que hubieran calculado mal y llegaran hasta en l anoche, o quizás hasta la mañana del otro día.

**Ya estoy arto** – dijo Mugen **– llevamos todo el maldito día caminando y todavía no vemos nada de esa estupida ciudad.**

**Es cierto** – admitió fuu , ella también ya estaba cansada-

**Y lo peor de todo es que por aquí solo esta ese horrible olor a flores** – continuo el moreno-

**Flores…**-dijo Jin- **Katzuha podrías……**

**-Eeh…-**musito la ninja – **oh, claro** – dijo después de entender a lo que se refería Jin-

La muchacha se acerco a uno de los árboles y clavo un Kunai en el, luego se impulso y brinco a una rama y siguió subiendo a lo largo de todo el tronco.

-**tss, parece Changa** – dijo Mugen –

Fuu se tapo la boca con una mano mientras se reía del comentario del oji gris.

Después de un par de minutos, katzuha bajo del árbol sonriendo de bajo de su mascara.

**La ciudad esta a unos diez minutos de aquí, se pueden ver los campos de flores-**

Y sin perder más el tiempo caminaron más de prisa para llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad. Quizás con lo que se habían ahorrado del hospedaje de la noche anterior pudieran encontrar un lugar en donde dormir.

Ya era mas tarde del medio día, la ciudad estaba inundada de un olor primaveral producto de los campos de flores que la rodeaban. Combinado con el aroma de los innumerables restaurantes de comida que había por allí.

**Creo que lo primero será buscar un lugar en el que nos vamos a quedar-** dijo Jin-

**El cuatro ojos tiene razón, además no camine todo eso para terminar durmiéndome en el frió** – se quejo Mugen-

Sin comentar nada Fuu comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, los demás la siguieron puesto que ella era la que traía el dinero. Afortunadamente encontraron un lugar rápido, era un curato solamente pero no era tan grande como en el que se había quedado la noche anterior y mucho menos tenia jardín.

**Almenos encontramos un lugar en donde quedarnos-** dijo katzuha mientras se acostaba en el piso-

**Baya** – dijo Mugen mirándola-

**Fuu** – Dijo jin llamando a la muchacha-

**¿eh, ¿Qué pasa Jin?** – le pregunto de forma distraída la muchacha-

**¿Nos vamos?** – le pregunto mirándola-

Fuu lo miro a los ojos tratando de entender la pregunta de su compañero. Mugen los miraba de manera aburrida y Katzuha los miraba sin entender. Después de unos segundos Fuu entendía a que se refería Jin. Al parecer el no se había olvidado de lo que hablaron en la noche.

**ehh, si…-** respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rojizo-

Jin asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron del lugar. Katzuha y Mugen se quedaron en silencio sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

**Oye, ¿tú sabes a donde van?** – le pregunto la ninja a Mugen mientras se bajaba la mascara-

**Hm no lose** – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros-

**Y eso, ¿no te importa?** – le pregunto mirándolo de forma curiosa.-

**Por que habría de importarme** . – le respondió el muchacho – **Además ya empezaba a pensar que Jin era medio rarito.**

**No creo que Jin esa de ese tipo, lo digo por que pensé que quizás había algo entre tu y Fuu –** le contesto la muchacha-

………**.-**Mugen guardo silencio unos momentos antes de contestarle- **¿Estas celosa?**

**¡¿Qué, Claro que no! . pero que ideas se te meten en la cabeza mugen-** le dijo mientras se sentaba -

**ahhhh es cierto, tu estas interesada en el cuatro ojos- **le respondió mugen con una media sonrisa-

**Eso no es verdad.**- Le dijo la ninja cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos-

……………**..entonces demuéstramelo-**

Katzuha abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises de mugen , el estaba tan cerca que pensó que quizás podría contar sus pestañas. Ella suspiro una vez mas mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de inmutarse con la presencia de el, pues sabia que ese era uno de los tantos juegos de Mugen.

**Mugen deja de estar….-**

Pero se detuvo al sentir con el se acercaba a su oreja derecha y le mordía el lóbulo levemente.

**¿Por qué llorabas ayer?** – le dijo en un susurro-

**¿Lo dices para burlarte de mí?** – le pregunto de forma seria-

Mugen la miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo sin saber que en los ojos de la muchacha. Pero ella no parecía ni molesta, ni triste, ni feliz, ni avergonzada…….

**Lo pregunto por curiosidad** – le dijo después de un tiempo-

-**Pues no seas tan curioso, eso te puede meter en problemas – **

-**Hm niña, no sabes ni lo que dices. Te faltan algunos años como para saber lo que es meterse en problemas- **le contesto con su usual tono arrogante –

**No me digas niña** – le dijo katzuha de una manera que irónicamente resulto muy infantil- **Además lo dices como si fueras mucho mas grande que yo…**

**-Pues déjame decirte , niña**– le dijo recalcando la palabra- **Que lo soy…**-termino de decirle con una sonrisa triunfante-

**Si, pero no tanto como para….**

**El cazo es que lo soy** – dijo mientras se paraba – **En todo caso cuantos años tienes ¿catorce?**

**Tengo 17, ya se los había dicho…-**

**ya,ya…**-dijo Mugen algo fastidiado-**Sabes, No pienso quedarme todo el día aquí, así que ….**-dijo haciéndole una señal de despedida con la mano antes de salir de la habitación-

La muchacha reflexiono unos momentos en que era lo que haría el resto del día. Y luego decidió ponerse de pie y también salir a la ciudad. Había unas cuantas cosas que quería ver.

Fuu se encontraba tan feliz que hasta le parecia el imposible ese hecho.

Caminaba a lo largo del campo de flores como si fuera el lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Y para ella si lo era en ese momento…..

Jin la miraba sentado desde el pie de un árbol de sakuras.

Sentía como si la estuviera vigilando y protegiendo al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación algo extraña, pero no dejaba de gustarle como se sentía.

**Jin!** – lo llamo la muchacha cuando se aproximo a donde el estaba-

**¿ Que ocurre Fuu?-**

-Muchas gracias por traerme aquí..- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa-

**No deberías de hacerlo, tu me lo pediste así que por eso vinimos aquí-**

**Si pero…pensé que lo habías olvidado. Muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz**- le dijo mientras le sonreía-

El joven la miro atentamente mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera almenos no para el. Y no pudo evitar una vez más el sentirse bien.

Jin's Pov.

Fuu de verdad párese muy feliz. Pero me pregunto si es por que esta aquí o por que esta conmigo. Hm, pero que cosas estoy pensando , viajamos juntos por mucho tiempo no creo que se sienta feliz por estar aquí conmigo.

Ella a estado diferente estos días, y me imagino que es por la presencia de Katzuha. Ella me recuerda mas a una hermana, pero se que solo es eso un parecido. Por que por lo que se y recuerdo mi familia murió hace muchos años. Pero aun así me recuerda a alguien….

Y fuu es mas como……¿Cómo que es ella?, bueno una amiga, pero nose ,es algo diferente a amistad. En estos momentos estoy muy feliz de poder estar aquí a su lado. Simplemente con sentir su presencia me tranquiliza, me hace sentir bien….

**Fuu…-**la llamo mientras la volteo a ver-

**¿Qué pasa Jin?-**

**-¿Estas cansada?** – le pregunto mientras la miro atentamente-

**Bueno, me duelen algo los pies** – me responde mientras me sonríe-

**Ya se esta haciendo tarde, seria bueno que regresáramos**- le digo mientras me pongo de pie y le doy mi mano para ayudarla a ella a hacer lo mismo-

**Si …-** dice mientras la ayudo a levantarse-

Ella voltea a mirara el campo lleno de flores una vez mas, mientras aun tiene mi mano sujetada. Yo no veo lo que ella esta viendo, estoy muy entretenido mirando su rostro como para mirar las flores y el atardecer.

**Gracias,Gracias!!** – me dice de repente mientras me abraza-

Yo me quede sorprendido ya que no esperaba que ella hiciera eso, y mientras me agradecía su voz se escuchaba quebrada como si fuera a llorar. Por lo que al instante la rodie con mis brazos.

Nose por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, pudieron ser minutos, segundos , instantes. El caso es que yo no tenía noción de ese tiempo, estaba como perdido en un lugar. Un maravillosos lugar.

Fin Jin's Pov.

Jin lentamente tomo el rostro de Fuu por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

**-Jin…-** Fue lo único que pronuncio la muchacha al mirar al samurai-

El le sonrió levemente y ella hizo lo mismo. Y fue cuando Jin fue acercando su rostro al de la muchacha mientras cerraba sus ojos, ella se sonrojo pero también fue haciendo lo mismo. Lo hicieron tan lentamente que parecía que nunca terminarían de recorrer la distancia que los separaba, hasta que por fin pudieron sentir el dulce aliento del otro.

Estaban a escasos centímetros del otro cuando la mente Fuu empezó a ver cosas. Y entre esas cosas aparecieron unos ojos grises, y luego el rostro de Mugen. Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para separarse de Jin.

Continuara.

**Bueno pues estas son la slocuras que se me ocurren a mis 16 años de edad y Ahhh si soy muy mala!! Pensaron que ya les pondría el primer beso aquí!!!!!!!!! Muajajjaa pero no . XD ok ya.**

**Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos por que con 4 capitulos ya llegue a los 22 reviews!! Pense que tarderia en llegar mas a esa cantidad. Como s epodran haver dado cuenta esta continuación la hise mas larga creo que es el doble , si, me inspiraron mucho sus respuestas XD, mientras escribia la continuación me hiban llegando reviews a lo largo de los dias asi que me era mas facil escribir. **

**Asi que ya saben sugerencias, dudas, jitomatazos XD. Lo que sea es Bienvenido . **

**Anita-asakura**: Que bueno que te gusto la parte de fuu y Jin o.o!. Y pues de Katzuha te dire un pequeño secreto, bueno no es un secreto XD. Yo concuerdo con la idea de que no me gustaria que Fuu,Jin y Mugen se separaran. Asiq eu ellos vana a seguir viajando juntos, independientemente de lo que pase en los capitulos que siguen.

**Merry: **Pues la verdad es que yo podria estar leyendo un review de una hoja entera XD. Me gusta mucho leer las respuestas que me dejan. Sii mugen atan educado como siempre XD, y la razon por la que Katzuha lloraba ya se sabra muy pronto. Y a Jin y a Fuu tampoco les dejare las cosas tan faciles XD.

**Lo:** La verdad yo soy malisima para escribir peleas, es por eso que quizas resulto algo confuso. Y lo de Fuu, pues ella es una muchacha que siempre se esta preocupando por los demas. Eso se miro en varios capitulos del anime, y aquí ella mas bien mira a katzuha como alguien que puede alejar a Jin y Mugen de ella , es por eso que le cuesta confiar en ella.

**Anna:** Pues muchas gracias!,Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que te haya gustado.

**Yrazemin**a: Pues aquí esta la continuación mas larga para que vean que si los escucho XD. Muchas gracias por tu review espero que te guste esta continuación.

**SoumaSakura-chan**: No te preocupes, y pues creo que aquí ya hay mas fuuxJin , quizas algunos se quedaron extrañados con el final del capitulo pero les prometo queluego se pondra mejor. ¿Qué oculta Katzuha? Mmm pues algunas cosas, todavía estoy pensando algo de la historia de ella que tengo que analizar muy muy bien.

**Gabyhyatt:** Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Pride-Sama:** Tu review me llego cuando todavía escribia esta continuación asi que pude poner el Jin's Pov. Siiii yo tambien lloro por que quitaron samurai champloo , me inspiraba mucho cuando lo miraba. Si quieres ver los capitulos estan en Youtube en español tan y como los pasaban en CN.

**Ksforever:** Ya lo continueeee aunque esta vez si me tarde mas XD. Yo tampoco entiendo por que casi no hay fics de esta serie, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Esta vez resivi 10 reviews:se desmaya: Muchas gracias!


	6. Metamorfosis

Bien pues aquí esta el capitulo 6, sinceramente ya lo iba a continuar pero sus reviews me animaron mucho así que gracias a :

**Anita-asakura , ****SoumaSakura-chan, koishikawa, Pride-sama, Gabyangela, core BloodDrinker, Lo, Girl Uchiha, Yoshton, C a r ii i T h o, elizabeth Salazar, Shadashiva y c..

* * *

**

**Cap.6 Metamorfosis.**

Fuu se separo de jin como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño. Se alejo de el unos cuantos pasos mientras miraba al piso con las mejillas quemándole su piel.

**-Lo siento** – se disculpo Jin-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Fuu terminara de confundirse aun más. El parecía triste, acaso de verdad quería besarla, Bueno pues al parecer si pero…….quería……la quería a ella? No sabia por que se complicaba tanto las cosas, quizás el muchacho simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, después de todo el casi no expresaba esa clase de emociones.

-**Es tarde, deberíamos regresar** – continuo el samurai antes de empezar su camino de retorno-

La muchachita se mordió uno de sus pequeños labios y lo siguió lentamente. Ninguno dijo nada de regreso , sintieron la presencia de un incomodo silencio todo ese tiempo.

**Jin **– lo llamo con apenas un hilito de voz-

El se detuvo y volteo a verla.

**-¿ Que sucede Fuu? **

Ella se quedo callada unos momentos, tratando de pensar en que es lo que quería decirle.

**Estas………..¿Estas molesto conmigo?** – pregunto con miedo-

**¿Por qué abría de estarlo? **– le cuestiono con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba-

Fuu no pudo contestarle, cada palabra de el la lastima. Y no era por que Jin fuera grosero con ella, si no todo lo contrario. El era el hombre más caballeroso que había conocido en su vida, el más atento y el más delicado. Y el sentir que podía haber dañado su amistad con el le dolía en el alma.

-**n-no…..por nada.**.- le contesto tratando de formar una sonrisa-

**Entonces andando, Mugen y Katzuha nos deben de estar esperando **

Mugen. Cuando se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Mugen se separo de Jin. Sintió tal vez como si lo estuviera traicionando?. Pero traicionando por que?, entre ella y Mugen solo había una amistad y de seguro a el ni le importaría lo que pasara con ella y con Jin. Después de todo Mugen siempre se giba con mujeres de su edad en cualquier pueblo o ciudad en la que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

**Espera yo………..lo de hace rato…………-** Le dijo la muchacha son el objetivo de solucionar las cosas-

**-Fuu……………..se hace tarde, tenemos que regresa**r – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando otra vez-

La muchacha se quedo quieta como una piedra al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Jamás….Jamás! había mirado a Jin comportarse de esa forma. Le sorprendía, le asustaba que no lo conociera tan bien como ella creía hacerlo.

**¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera conmigo?!! **– le grito tan fuerte como pudo – **Me hace sentir mal¿Qué no te das cuenta?! **

**Mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal , pero entiende que se hace tarde y tenemos que ……..**

Ahora fue el turno de el en quedarse sin palabras. Fuu había corrido hasta su lado y lo tenia abrazado fuertemente, apretando sus ropas ente sus pequeñas manos y sintiendo el calido calor de su pecho su rostro que se encontraba escondido en el.

**no quiero estar así contigo Jin** – le dijo llorando – **No quiero, por favor no te comportes así conmigo, por favor……**

**-Fuu…**

**-Por favor, Jin…………**

**-Fuu yo…….Lo siento……..**

Sintió como ella suspiraba aliviada, y como relajaba un poco la forma en la que lo tenia abrazado. El pensó por un momento en abrazarla tal y como ella hacia con el pero se contuvo y solo recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

* * *

Katzuha camina por las calles de la pacifica ciudad, por todo el lugar se podía oler fácilmente las flores que se encontraban en los campos aledaños.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar unos tablones que se encontraban clavados en la pared de madera, ahí era en donde se exhibían todas las noticias para que los lugareños tuvieran la oportunidad de informarse. Paso su vista rápidamente por todos los papeles pegados y se detuvo en uno que le llamo la atención.

**Es horrible lo que paso verdad?** – le dijo un anciano que se encontraba a su lado –

-**ehhh………..si **– dijo simplemente-

**Eran ninjas de elite y no quedo ninguno, bueno las malas lenguas dicen que solo quedo una joven pero yo lo dudo mucho. Las personas que los acecinaron también eran ninjas, no dejarían a nadie vivo**.

-…………………-

-**¿Tu eres una ninja?**

**-ahhhh……..**

-**Bueno tú debes de saber mas de estos temas que yo…-** contesto el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa- **Con permiso señorita…-**dijo antes de retirarse-

La joven de ojos azules se quedo parada un momento y luego decidió regresar a la habitación que habían logrado alquilar. Ella no debió de haber aceptado acompañar a los otros tres jóvenes en su viaje, pero aun estaba a tiempo si se iba en ese momento. Estaba a punto de saltar para ir corriendo sobre los tejados cuando una mano la detuvo del brazo y la llevo hasta un callejón.

**-Pero que es lo que tratabas de hacer mocosa?** – le dijo mugen que la había pegado a la pared-

**Mugen suéltame, tengo que…….**

**-Tienes que? Pensabas irte no? – **le pregunto el oji gris sosteniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de katzuha-

**Tu no entiendes mugen……ya….ya suéltame** – dijo tratando de safarse-

**-No ,tú eres la que no entiende, no puedes andar por ahí huyendo…..**

**Tu haces lo que quieres! No me puedes pedir que yo no lo haga!!**

-**Agggh solo eres inmadura eso es lo que eres!**

-**Así? Pues mira como discutes conmigo, no eres muy maduro!**

**Cállate ya mocosa! **– le dijo Mugen perdiendo los estribos-

**-No me digas que me calle!**

**-Cállate!**

**-No voy a hacer lo que tu me digas mugen!**

**-Cállate ya!**

**Por que debería de hacerte…………**

Algo le impedía hablar. Algo suave y calido estaba sobre su boca. Los labios de mugen estaban sobre los de ella y eso era mas que suficiente para quedarse sin palabras. Fueron tan solo unos segundos y cuando el se separo de ella movió sus labios un poco.

**Eres solo una mocosa, hasta que por fin guardaste silencio….-**le dijo mugen antes de soltarla y separase de ella-

Se quedo quieta sin saber como responderle, no sabia si darle una cachetada , si gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, no sabia como reaccionar. Lo que el joven muchacho había hecho era algo que ella no pensó que haría.

**Oye¿Te vas a quedar ahí o piensas regresar? **– le pregunto mugen-

Katzuha le iba a reclamar pero sin embargo ninguna palabra logro salir de su cavidad bucal.

Mugen comenzó a caminar y ella se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, después de unos minutos camino en dirección hacia donde el se había ido.

Lo miraba caminar unos cinco metros delante de ella entre la gente, pero sin embargo no corría a su lado.

* * *

**En donde estaban Mugen?, creímos que les había pasado algo** – le reclamo fuu cuando los miro llegar-

-**Hay por favor no seas ridícula…-**le dijo el moreno pasando a un lado de ella-

Fuu miro a Katzuha esperando que quizás ella le dijera en donde habían estado pero la muchacha iba tan callada que mejor no quiso preguntarle nada-

**Bien…..y que es lo que…**…-comenzó fuu-

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos…..-** dijo katzuha sin mirar a nadie-

-**Irnos tan pronto?** – le cuestiono la muchachita del kimono-

Mugen miro a Katzuha con sus ojos grises, Fuu parecía algo confundida y Jin permanecía en silencio.

**Bueno, creo que esta bien…-** dijo fuu –

**Al fin dejare de oler ese horrible aroma a flores** – se quejo mugen mientras salía del pequeño cuarto seguido de los demás-

**Óyeme pero que te pasa?! Ese aroma es delicioso…-** le dijo fuu-

**Si claro….**

Y ahí iban los tres de nueva cuenta, caminando hacia cosas que nunca imaginaron que les sucederían en su viaje. Fuu aun se sentía algo extraña con Jin por lo que iba caminando enfrente mientras peleaba con mugen, y Katzuha iba a un mas confundida por la reacción de Mugen de hace rato por lo que caminaba junto a Jin.

**Por que siempre tienes que salir con tus tonterías Mugen?!** – le gritaba fuu-

'**Por que siempre tienes que Salir con tus tonterías Mugen'** – le arremedo el oji gris- **no seas llorona…**

**-ahhhgg!!!-** se quejo fuu apretando sus puños-

**Katzuha te encuentras bien?** – le pregunto Jin a la muchacha que caminaba a un lado suyo-

-**Ehh si….**

-**segura?**

-**si, no te preocupes Jin…**.- le dijo con una sonrisa-

El samurai le puso una de sus manos en la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando dándose cuenta apenas de los cambios que habían surgido en ellos.

**Continuara...**


End file.
